Love After War
by oranfly
Summary: Rated M for safety. It's five years after the end of the war and Aang has a new mission given to him by Roku and Katara plays a key roll. Kataang and Tokka.
1. Reunion

Having grown up in the South Pole and traveled to the other side of the earth with her brother and the Avatar had not changed Katara's love for the more tropic locations where she could feel the sand between her toes and listen to the sound of the salty waves lapping at the beach's edge. Having spent the last five years in the more northern parts of the earth she had almost forgotten how good the salty air smelled or the sun seeping into her dark skin making her entire being warm.

Since the Fire Lord Ozai's reign had fallen at the hands of Avatar Aang the world had slowly begun the process of healing. At Aang's recommendation, Zuko took the fire throne and swore that he would help rebuild the world and all of its peoples despite his past generations yearning to crush and enslave all non-fire peoples.

To help Aang keep peace around the world he had named Katara, Sokka, and Toph his representatives so that they could be in multiple places helping the people rebuild their homes and lives. And so five years ago tomorrow Sokka left for the South Pole to help rebuild a great city that at one time existed, just not in their time. Toph traveled between Earth cities and helped everyone in between and Katara spent the majority of her time around the North Pole and the colder northern regions. Aang traveled around to help here and there but had not stopped at the Northern tribe since their long term departure. She had just assumed that he was too busy and her portion of the earth was in relative peace having been well defended through out the 100 years of war. From the letters she had received from Toph (who had an apprentice who helped her with the few things she couldn't do), Aang spent most of his time in the Fire Nation territory helping the people come to terms and helping douse squabbles that erupted quite frequently at first.

Oh how she missed her delinquent family that she had grown so fond of, but now they were all meeting on Kyoshi Island for a reunion and celebration of the Anniversary of their big victory. Katara wondered to herself how much her friends had changed since she last saw them. Had Sokka grown taller? Has Toph's earth bending become even more powerful? Has Aang kept his jovial sense of humor? Grinning from ear to ear at the thought of her childhood crush she fought to not giggle. She had been so smitten with him it was a wonder that they hadn't kissed each other on the lips even once. But times have changed and they have been apart for so long. Those feelings for the boy tattooed with arrows were long gone. Smiling again she spurred her eagle-horse on to a faster pace as she was the top of Avatar Kyoshi's fan-hat.

"Almost home, Chuah." Home was where her family was and it was as if she could sense them, because her heart began to sore like she did when flying on Chuah's back. The hoof beats echoed her heart's dance and the wind whipped at the wisps of hair that fell from her hasty morning bun. The sandy beach sped under her in a blur and the water washed away the prints left behind. Her riding uniform clung to her body tightly conforming to every curve she had developed. Her top was a similar wrap than her old water bending practice outfit but covered her torso from the harsh elements. She now just wore tight pants with a shorter half skirt to cover her pelvis and back end and had slits at her sides like her old long skirt for mobility (all in whites and light blues).

In the distance Katara could see a green and yellow spec with black on the top. _TOPH!_ Her mid shouted in glee. When she was closer she could tell that Toph was taking a fighting stance and with a look of happy determination Katara leapt of her steed and in midair summoned a thick trail of water that forced her sand attack to fall back to the ground and left Katara with an open opportunity to tackle her friend.

"Toph!" Katara squealed and bear hugged her best female friend.

"Katara?" Toph gasped in disbelief having got the wind knocked out of her.

"Of course it's me, who else can get with in a foot of you with out having a boulder taking them out!"

Katara stood and dusted herself off while Toph bent the sand so that she was standing eye to eye with her best friend.

"It's been too long," Katara smiled weakly.

Toph countered her with a giant hug, "life just hasn't been as interesting with out you around Sugar Queen." Toph grinned wickedly at her.

"You've gotten so tall!" Katara exclaimed.

"I'm still shorter than you," she bantered back.

"Just by an inch," Katara held out her fingers to an inch apart before she realized that Toph wouldn't be able to see it and she giggled. "So, who else has arrived?"

"Zuko and Twinkle Toes are here but I'm pretty sure they're busy talking business."

Katara nodded, slightly put out that she wouldn't get to see another friend.

"How about we get you settled in then we can help prepare dinner tonight. I doubt the guys would appreciate it if I cooked again." Pink tinged the earth bender's cheeks at the memory of Aang choking down her food and Zuko down right refusing claiming that he would rather starve than eat the pile of rhino dung in front of him. With out a waterbender on the island yet he had yet to get rid of the slight limp caused by an accidental earthquake under his chair.

Katara took Chuah's reigns and pulled her down the bustling street and to a medium size hut at the top of a rocky hill. Opening a gate into a giant fenced in area, Katara took the harness and reigns off of her eagle-horse and gently pushed her into the fenced in field for an all she could eat buffet of grass. The girls continued up the rocky stairs and through the sliding screen doors.

The doors opened up to the main room where two long padded seats sat facing each other and a simple kitchen past the seating area. To their left and right were slightly transparent screens that you could only see outlines through. Katara knew that behind those screens were the rooms they'd be sleeping in and she wondered if Toph had unknowingly given Aang or Zuko a free show.

Katara was about to walk over to the room on the right to put her bags when Toph tugged on her arm and redirected her to the left.

"Boys to the right, girls to the left."

Aang watched on silently from a tree top by the shore as a seemingly wild creature sped by on the eagle-horse he had given Katara before parting with her. The ethereal picture of beauty that was flying at high speeds down the beach just couldn't be the Katara he had sent away for his own sanity. This woman had wild and untamed chocolate hair that fell in wisps across her dark face that was lit with such obvious joy that it looked as if she could hardily contain it. Her lithe body moved in sync with the beast she rode in an almost sinfully exotic manner and he could see every sinewy muscle work under the ministrations that riding required. But when he saw her flip off the steed and summon the water from the ocean with the most graceful and beautiful maneuvers he knew it had to be her.

Katara.

Sifu Katara.

His waterbending teacher.

His very attractive waterbending teacher.

The girl who had occupied every fantasy since waking in the icy chamber.

And seeing her now he knew that she would be the woman to test his forced celibacy. He was eighteen now and although he thought other girls were pretty this woman before him was a Goddess in rare form. Sending her away for so long did nothing but increase his feelings for her and it scared him terribly.

The news that Avatar Roku had given him last summer did not bode well for him. That was the main reason why he had called for a reunion with the gang. They would help him solve the next part of his life long quest as the Avatar and the last airbender.

Toph and Katara occupied their time by preparing a tasty meal for themselves and roommates who had yet to show their faces and catching up on the last five years apart, often reminiscing about the old days when they all traveled together. Just as Katara began to cook the fish on the buttered pan the front door slid open followed by a dark nose and tall well toned body of Sokka.

"I smell meat, where is it??" He stuck his nose higher in the air and inhaled noisily to emphasize the urgency of his request and all with out opening his eyes.

"Sokka!!" Katara squealed as she took a running leap at her brother just as he recovered and caught his sister in his strong arms. Spinning around he allowed himself to burry his head into her soft hair and inhale deeply. The scent making his eyes well up because he knew that his sister was absolutely safe now. Being apart from her for so long went against everything he had sworn his dad, but she was a waterbending warrior and he had to let her go sooner or later. Try as he might he could not convince his arms to let her go. Only when he heard someone clearing their throat from behind him did he let Katara go to look over his shoulder.

A young woman with green loose pants that just barely went past her knees and skin tight wrap around top that had three-quarter length sleeves stood before him. She was just a foot shorter than him and had long straight black hair with a silky green ribbon to keep the majority of her free flowing hair back but the locks of black still dangled in her face despite.

"Don't look so shocked Snoozles," she quipped dryly in perfect Toph fashion.

"T-Toph??" Sokka choked.

"Last I checked."

His mouth stayed gaping open until the front door slid open again to reveal Zuko and Aang.

"Hey guys," Aang tried casually and waved slightly, glancing to each of his friends, trying his darndest to not stare too long at Katara. It didn't matter of course, because the water tribe siblings had already tackled him in a bone crushing hug. Both Toph and Zuko stood to the side smirking at their antics. When they did finally pull back Katara let her eyes wonder where she wouldn't let them before.

He was now easily the same height as Sokka with lean muscles making up his entire body. He was wearing a grey and blue version of what his old earthbending outfit looked like except now he filled it out better with slightly broader shoulders and Agni only knows what was under that loose fitting garment. She found her mind imagining what he looked like with out the clothes but quickly stopped herself.

Aang was a friend.

Like a brother to her.

She should not want to do the list of dirty ideas forming in her head to this air monk.

Monk!

That was it. She just had to remember that he was a monk. He probably didn't even know how to look at girls like a normal guy let alone do anything with them. She drew her eyes away from him long enough to look at the fire lord.

"Lord Zuko," she did a respectable half bow.

Zuko scoffed at her for formalities and shyly hugged her in greeting. When he pulled away he was blushing and looking everywhere but at her. Odd.

"Can we eat yet, I'm hungry!" Sokka whined. Just like the good old days Katara chortled silently.

"The fish!" Katara ran to the frying pan and began to scrape the fish off the bottom to flip it but she was too late. Their dinner was going to be black. At least nothing had happened to the rice and vegetables or the fruit mix. Blushing like mad, Katara began to bring the bowls of food to the table while Aang jumped up to set the table. When that was all done they sat down with Aang at the head of the table, Katara directly to his left and Zuko beside her and Toph to his right with Sokka beside her. They ate and through mouthfuls Sokka told them about how the South Pole was really coming along and how they almost didn't need him anymore, but he still liked it down there. Katara and Toph giggled when he occasionally dropped food back onto his plate from his mouth. Zuko just stared at him as if he grown three more heads and Aang remained quiet through the entire exchange.

Katara knew it had been awhile since they had been in the same room but she could still tell when there was something weighing on his mind. She silently pondered over a few ideas while she used her chopsticks to bring the vegetable rice to her mouth, but none of them told her why he was as quiet as he was. Never one for beating around the bush Katara cut into the current conversation and set her blue gaze on the top of Aang's arrowed head.

"What's wrong Aang?" She asked.

His eyes shot up and met hers with surprise but he quickly schooled his expression to one that said impassive.

So Katara continued, "you had another motive to invite us besides the reunion, didn't you Aang."

He nodded almost guiltily and finally spoke.

"We will discuss it later, but now is not a time for seriousness it is for catching up with old friends and laughing."

Everyone's eyes were glued to the airbender in astonishment. None of them had suspected an ulterior motive for the visit.

Katara held his gaze with a concerned one of her own before dropping it to her plate again to continue eating. Hesitantly everyone followed suit, but the conversation was more forced than before.

When they had all finished Aang offered that the guys would clean up while the girls could go relax.

"Thanks Twinkle-Toes," Toph grinned.

"You know I heard there were some hot springs a little ways down on the other side of this hill that are very private. I say we have a nice relaxing girl-time for an evening." Katara suggested.

"I've learned not to argue with you on these things so when do we go?" Toph grinned, remembering their time in Ba Sing Se.

"Let's just grab a couple towels and head out. Since its private we don't need any bathing clothes." Katara smiled brightly.

The guys' faces all blanched at the thought of the girls soaking in hot water naked. The girls never noticed this though because they were so excited about an opportunity to bathe in steaming water. Katara went out a door by the kitchen and came back with two thick white towels and the girls proceeded to exit out the back and to the hot springs.

When they were gone and the men had recovered their wits Sokka turned to Aang with a serious expression.

"Aang, from one man to another, what is this business that might ruin our meal?"

Aang's cheeks tinged pink and he held Sokka's stare.

"It's not so much a meal ruiner as it is a life ruiner, for me and I wanted your guys' opinions on it."

"If it is that important then we should be discussing it sooner. A solution must be found soon, whatever it is."

"I agree," Zuko added. "What is it that could possibly ruin your life?"

"Avatar Roku came to me last summer with the gravest of missions," Aang sighed. "I need to marry with in the week and I must try to re-establish the airbenders again, and that means; children."

A/N: Let me know what you think by hitting that magical button! As motivation I will update faster with more reviews, I promise! And I never make a promise I can't come through on. So… pleeeeeeease?!


	2. Dancing

Zuko and Sokka stared dumbly at him until it soaked in.

"If you knew that you'd have to marry by next week last summer why did you wait so long?" Sokka asked.

"I tried looking at girls and liking them but I can't," Aang blanched.

"Monkhood thing getting in the way?" Zuko snickered.

"No, it's just none of them are…" He let the sentence hang there.

"Who? Toph?" Zuko asked.

"No, Katara." Sokka said evenly.

"Wait, you have a thing for Katara?" Zuko asked.

Aang wanted nothing more then to bury himself ten feet below the ground and never come out. Instead he groaned and nodded.

"Ha! Good luck, I mean I know you're the Avatar and all, but Katara is…"

"Beautiful, kind, smart, funny, caring – "

"But I wouldn't have any other guy marrying her Aang," Sokka deadpanned.

"Huh?" Zuko and Aang chorused.

"I know you'll appreciate and take care of her. You'd give your life for her without a second thought and that's what matters the most."

Aang looked at Sokka with appreciation and wanted nothing more than to hug him but he held back. Instead he bowed slightly, "thank you Sokka."

Sokka pulled Aang into a brotherly hug.

"She would be crazy not to say yes if you asked." Sokka commented.

Aang laughed wryly. "We'll see. I don't deserve her at all and if she knows that she'll say no."

The men finished with the dishes and retired to their shared bedroom for the night.

When Toph and Katara finally came back in they were giggling quietly and attempting to tip toe across to their room with out waking the men. When Katara was satisfied that they were indeed asleep she stripped off the towel and began pawing through her bag for some night clothes.

Aang heard the giggling approach and knew what that would mean. He tried his best to stay still and not peak over but it couldn't be helped. His eyes caught the shadow of Katara immediately and his eyes roamed over every dip and mound the shadow offered. She tossed her waste length wavy hair behind her shoulders and with her chest high in the air began to comb through the tangled strands with her fingers. His eyes stayed at her slender neckline that the side profile offered him as her damp hair was repeatedly lifted from it to remove the knots but then he glimpsed down and caught site of the peaks that were her chest. An unfamiliar heat rushed through his body at that particular sight. He had never seen those on any woman with out something covering them, but he only wanted to see hers.

His gaze wondered to her slim waistline and to her curved hips and then shapely legs. One thing was for sure, if she didn't agree to marry him, then he was doomed. How was he supposed to be with anyone else after glimpsing her beauty?

Aang squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force the images of Katara out of his mind so he could get some sleep. After ten minutes his mind finally gave up and he fell into a fitful sleep.

When Katara finished dressing she whispered to Toph that she wasn't tired so she was going to go down to the beach to do some bending. So slipping out in only her deep blue longevity jacket that hugged her upper body and had plain gray long buttons with her skin tight knee high matching blue pants with inch slits on the outside at the knee for mobility, she slipped out of the hut. Her hair was left down in soft waves to dry in the breeze and her feet were bare so she could feel the sand.

When she finally made it to her destination she stood still and breathed in the salty air. At first she just gracefully danced around with a stream of water, which put her mind at ease and filled her body with excitement, but she quickly moved to more advanced moves and lost herself in her art.

Aang woke with a start after a particularly steamy dream of his waterbending teacher and decided that a walk was needed to clear his mind. When he neared the beach he began to hear a whisper of streaming water over the ocean waves and knew what that meant. Exasperated he turned to go but caught sight of her lithe body moving with the water and instead was entranced to continue watching her.

He must have sat there for an hour watching before his body's protesting became too much and he stood to stretch out his cramped limbs. Her head whipped around to stare in his direction and when their gazes met it was like they were the only people on the earth. Aang tried to look away, he really did, but her deep blue eyes had frozen him in place. Unwillingly he found his feet moving towards her and his stare unwavering.

Katara's hips shifted and the water she was bending fell to the sandy earth, but her eyes never left his. She wanted to look anywhere but at him. But her body had a mind of its own and it reacted strongly to his. His steely gray eyes were drawing her into a pool of warmth. She forced herself to at least say something and what came out was surprisingly insightful despite the cartwheels her stomach was doing.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" It came out weak whispery but it made it past her lips.

A few seconds past and he nodded, still not breaking eye contact.

Katara's body was on fire and she couldn't explain it. Her legs were beginning to weaken beneath her and she could feel her face flush with red.

Aang was having a similar problem. His body was hot and tingling, and between flashes of her eyes he saw her hips swaying and a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her bare stomach. These of course were images his mind was creating except her eyes.

When he was only a few feet away from her his hand reached out before he could stop it and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face.

"I missed you, Katara." He whispered softly.

Her eyes unbiddingly welled up with tears and she finally broke the stare to fall into his arms and really hug him this time.

"I've missed you too Aang," she half sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly for a few minutes, until she shyly pulled away. There were a few stray tears weaving paths down her tan cheeks and she swiped her fist across her cheeks to hide them.

Aang smiled weakly and moved the pad of his thumb over her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Aang asked gently.

She laughed at his sincerity and at herself for being so silly.

"I'm happy to see you is all. It was hard leaving the family I had grown used to for five years."

"I agree." Smiling, Aang pulled her cheek into his chest and allowed his fingers to comb through her long hair and the other to create small circular motions on her back. Katara instantly sank into his arms and allowed her body to submit to the thrumming that filled her being. She pulled her head away slightly to look up at his face and was caught by how much love was radiated in his eyes. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Their lips were only a finger's width apart.

Aang's eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips and returned. She knew what he wanted and he was silently asking for permission. But did she want to give it? Yes, she wanted this more than anything. Katara closed her eyes and shifted her weight up onto her toes and completed the distance between their lips only to find that his were no longer there. She opened her eyes just in time to see him stumble back pulling her with him. They knocked heads and in an attempt to catch themselves got their legs and arms tangled and still they fell.

Groaning, Aang gingerly rubbed his forehead where hers had hit.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." He lifted a hand to rub her forehead where a hint of blue was beginning to form. Instead of getting angry with him like he had predicted she tossed her head back and laughed heartily at the situation. It was rather funny after all.

"I guess that's a pretty good sign that I'm not supposed to make out with the Avatar tonight," she snickered.

"Tomorrow night then?" Aang said hopefully.

Katara giggled at him and slowly got to her feet and then offered her hand to him as a silent peace offering.

"You have your choice of every girl in the world, Aang." She paused to help him to his feet. "Why would you choose a hot tempered water tribe peasant?" She half-heartidly grinned and began the walk back to the hut they all shared.

Aang wanted to object but he was too stunned at her words. He had never thought those words in relation to her, or anyone really. But especially with her.

"Katara…" His voice grumbled. But she was already out of sight and ear shot.

Frustrated out of his wits he slowly made his way back to the hut after Katara but far enough behind to give her space. When he slid open the front door he couldn't help but glance over to her area, but it appeared that both girls were fast asleep. Grudgingly, Aang made his way over to his room and onto his bamboo mat and attempted to sleep yet again.

Morning came and Toph awoke to Aang deep in meditation, Zuko gone, and both Sokka and Katara fast asleep. Stretching her limbs Toph greeted Aang in her pajamas and wildly disheveled hair.

"Good morning Toph," Aang said in a sing song voice with out opening his eyes.

Toph grinned at him and a small burst of pride sprung up on her at how much he had learned from her.

"Good morning Aang."

"Breakfast is on the table. It's small but we'll eating plenty tonight at the festival."

"Thanks," Toph said, taking a cushion in front of the table and began filling a plate with fruit and a roll.

"Suki was asking for you and Katara this morning. I think it had something to do with something the unmarried women did as a tradition on the island and she wanted you two to participate." Aang maintained his eyes shut and meditation pose through out.

Toph grimaced, "But we don't even live here full time."

"I think you two should try it. Suki made it sound like an honor and a lot of fun."

"Alright, if it gets us out of the setup I'm in."

Aang smiled and still maintained the front that he was meditating.

"Good. You're supposed to meet her at the fighting arena when the sun reaches the palm trees on the east."

Toph scowled at him and it was as if Aang could see through his eye lids or he just realized what he told the blind girl to do.

"Oh, right." Aang opened his eyes and went to peak out the east window. "You might want to hurry with your breakfast and get Katara up so she can get ready too."

"I'm eating, you wake her." Toph argued with a mouthful of mango.

"But – " Aang argued, but Toph had held up her fork in a silent threat. Grumbling, Aang poked his head around the girl's room door. "Katara, its time to wake up."

Katara's only response was to roll away from his voice and grunt.

"Katara," Aang whined. "Please get up."

She moaned in her sleep and kicked her foot out from underneath her large blue covers as if to show some attempt but then she lay motionless again.

"I guess I'll just have to go ride the Unagi."

Katara shot up off her bamboo mat and glared tiredly at him.

"Not… funny…" She said coldly.

"Are you up?" Aang asked cheerily.

Her response was a freezing glare directed at him, forcing him to quickly back paddle out of her room before a water whip found its way across his back end.

"I'm going to go help prepare for the feast tonight. Toph will catch you up on your plans for the day," Aang said loudly as he exited the hut.

When Toph and Katara had eaten and dressed for the day they made their way to the practice arena where several girls around their age were already hanging around talking animatedy to one another. Suki approached them smiling and tugged on each girl's arm until they were emerged in the group of young women.

Suki moved to the head of the group by herself and cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"In the past the people of Kyoshi have held a ceremony in which the unwed women sixteen or older on the night of the summer solstice dance for the unwed men in hopes of enticing one to propose."

"I've heard enough, Sugar Queen, I'm out of here – " Toph hissed under her breath, but Katara had the earthbender's bicep in a death grip.

"We can at least hear it out." Katara whispered in her direction.

"So the women, us, will dance to a few songs which we will practice today, and afterwards someone who has taken particular interest may approach you with a token of their love and ask you to marry them. You can of course turn them down or can say 'yes'. It's really all up to the girl."

"See Toph, we can take turns turning down all the men on this island," Katara giggled quietly.

"Dancing though?" Toph admonished.

"It's time you live a little," Katara smiled.

"Ugh, fine. But I don't have to like it."

"Fair enough."

A/N: Just in case you were curious about what a longevity jacket looks like, I did a little research and I thought Katara would've looked great in one of these (just click on the link, or if it doesn't show up right let me know in a review and I can email it or something)

to those of you who read the first chapter and especially to those of you who reviewed. I'm pretty sure my head couldn't fit through most doors today! If you feel like making that an honor challenge and would like to review more to make me even happier I won't hold you back. So go ahead… I'll look the other way.


	3. Questions and Answers

Sokka and Zuko stalked through the woods with their bows strung with an arrow and out in front of them as they silently stalked the woods for prey. An hour into the hunt Sokka raised his left hand and then pointed towards a deer-elk who hadn't noticed the waiting men. Zuko nodded slowly and drew back his bow and took aim. Releasing the quiver the bow to homage through the eye of the deer-elk and it sank to the earth. Sokka slapped the firebender on the back of the shoulder and nodded his approval.

"Nice shot. Saved every last bite of meat."

"Right, well I made the shot; you can carry it back," Zuko joked.

"Haha," Sokka grinned in good nature. "I'll take his head."

Zuko laughed and walked over to his end of their prize. One their way back Zuko finally broached the topic he had been meaning to discuss with Sokka.

"So, uh, what do you think about Toph?" Zuko asked casually.

Sokka almost dropped his end of their meal and stared dumbly at the Fire Lord.

"She's, uh, a great earthbender. Very good warrior – and uh brave and stuff." Sokka stumbled through his words, trying not to mention how much she had changed. She had transformed from a sarcastic, overly independent, stubborn twelve year old into a very gorgeous sarcastic, overly independent and stubborn seventeen year old; and he wouldn't change anything about her. She always had a way of matching him wit for wit and remark for remark. She had always found ways to push him over the edge and make him laugh. He actually looked forward to arguments with her, and now that she was older he saw her in a whole new light. She was still the girl that challenged him in every way but she was of age now. He needn't feel guilty for thinking of her in a less than platonic manner. It didn't stop him from guilty about thinking of her in that way, but the majority of his brain shouted that she was seventeen!

"Uh huh, and…?" Zuko waited for him to continue.

"Well, ummm, she's very smart and I guess she's kind of pretty."

Zuko smirked at his hunting partner. He could see right through the uncaring façade.

"Maybe you should try telling her that," Zuko said casually.

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka nearly yelled. Lowering his voice he continued. "I'd just be flattened by a boulder for thinking it in front of her."

Zuko laughed heartily at him which received a sharp glare in his direction that said that if he hadn't been carrying meat he'd have received some form of bodily harm.

"What if she felt the same way?" Zuko countered.

"She doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You're just chicken." Zuko pointed out.

"Do you like being crushed by boulders?"

Zuko laughed and tried again.

"I'm just saying, maybe if you tried she might reciprocate."

"Yes, yes, I can see it now." Sokka cleared his throat as if to prepare himself. "Toph, I think you're very pretty, please don't beat the snot out of me?"

"You're more stubborn than her at times, you know it?" Zuko whined.

"You're used to it by now, so deal."

They were silent for the rest of the trip to the butchery where they dropped the animal off to be prepared for the feast.

"Well, I guess we can help by bathing now. No use spending an evening surrounded by the ladies if we smell like sweat and blood." Sokka said.

"Good thinking."

Aang was just finishing with the last string of paper lanterns when one of the older women relieved him from his job.

"You should go get ready, Avatar Aang." She said.

Smiling he nodded and made his way back to the hut to get ready. The evening was to begin in just an hour.

When Aang finished dressing he was in a formal silk brocade jacket in a silver-gray with blue buttons and matching loose pants. Sokka and Zuko joined him in the main room wearing similar cut clothes, but Sokka's was blue-black with black buttons, and Zuko's was a deep red with gold buttons and a black dragon design winding around the entire jacket.

"Shall we?" Sokka smirked.

They chatted amicably on their way to the center of town where the festival was being held; Sokka going on about the food to keep his mind off of a certain blind earthbender, Aang talking about how Appa was happy with his new mate, all the while thinking of how he could possibly propose to Katara with out sounding like an idiot, and Zuko talking about some of the activities he'd heard were going on tonight while plotting how he was going to get the oblivious couples together.

Aang searched the court yard for any sign of Katara but she was no where in sight. He pawed at the engagement necklace he had made for her that was now hiding in his pocket. He had carved out the air symbol wrapped in the water tribe symbol, representing how she was his everything and world. It was strung by a dark blue silk ribbon that he could only envision being around her neck. He unconsciously walked to the long head table and stood behind the chair at the center. Zuko stood behind the chair to the left of Aang, and Sokka to the left of Zuko.

They waited until more and more people came into the court area and stood behind pillows that were laid out in front of low tables, waiting for everyone to be present to sit and eat. They didn't have to wait long because Katara and Toph had finally made their presence known. Katara gracefully climbed the stone stairs and moved to stand to the right of Aang while Toph stood beside Katara. Aang's eyes lost focus as he stared at her radiant beauty.

She wore a midnight blue gown that flowed around her slender frame. Thin silk straps balanced on her delicate looking shoulders and came down to a 'V' that criss-crossed on her chest which he tried not to stare at too long. A wide black strip of silk wrapped around her middle to accentuate her curves, not that Aang thought she needed it. Her hair was held up high with light blue flowers and strips of white silk by what could only be described as: good intentions. He knew he had been staring for too long because she was trying to catch his eyes and when she did he knew he was a goner. It must have been obvious to everyone else because Zuko elbowed Aang in the side to sit so everyone else could as well.

"Oh, ummmm…" Aang bowed to the mass of people waiting for him to sit so they could. He gingerly took his seat and tucked in for the impending feast.

There was light conversation through the meal in which whenever Katara talked to Aang his mouth just gaped open like a fish and moved with no sound. One time she actually began to pat and rub his back, which only served to make him stutter incoherently. How was he supposed to propose to the girl if he couldn't even keep up his end of the conversation?

"Aang, you're starting to scare me." Katara leaned closer so their faces were only a few inches apart. "Is this about why you invited us to the island? Because we could talk about it now if you'd like?"

His head screamed at him to take this chance to tell her and he finally caved.

"You see, Katara, A-" Aang started but was interrupted when Toph began talking over him.

"We gotta run Sugar Queen," Toph slugged Katara on the arm none so gently. Katara winced and frowned at Aang.

"Sorry Aang, can it wait an hour?" Katara smiled weakly at him. She really would rather sit there talking with him then dance now, but she had already promised Suki and Toph wouldn't go through with it if she didn't.

Aang fought back a frown to make her feel better and nodded, but he knew that she saw right through it. She gently squeezed his bicep to assure both of them that this conversation would happen soon.

Aang felt his heart flutter as he watched her leave but then it sank into his stomach. He was such a coward! How could he defeat the Fire Lord Ozai and not tell Katara about his feelings? When he turned to look at Zuko and Sokka he found Zuko glaring at him and Sokka staring past him at the retreating girls; eyes glazed and his plate being ignored. Aang followed his friend's gaze to the back end of one very nicely dressed Toph. Aang stifled a laugh at the water tribe warrior. He wasn't sure who had worse odds on getting their girl tonight, but all of a sudden his didn't seem so bad.

Zuko began to talk to him about not limiting kingdoms to single element nationalities but instead encouraging the people to broaden their sights to other kingdoms so that cities could become reliable on themselves because they would have multiple trades and benders in their town, and although Aang was trying to listen he knew that the attempt was lost on him. He couldn't help but run through ways he could propose to Katara. Could he just pull her into his body and kiss her, declaring his love for her in front of the whole island or more in private? Should he just drop down on his knees and beg for her love and affection?

A woman dressed in a long dark green skirt with slits all the way to the hipline where the skirt sat cleared her throat. Aang visibly gulped as he examined her costume. There was only a strip of dark green fabric covering her chest with a halter strap holding the top up. Her stomach was bare to the world, but it had tiny green and black stones strong just under her belly button. Her hair, only shoulder length, was let loose and had small braids with thin strips of green silk scattered on her head. Her face had detailed green and black make up that accentuated her beauty.

"Most of you know that every summer the unwed women of Kyoshi perform a dance to entice the young men into marriage," Suki said loudly.

Her introduction was met with many a cheer through out the festival's participants.

"And tonight, I promise, you won't be disappointed!" Suki shouted the last line as a bass drum began beating rather loudly, making Aang's whole body feel the rhythm. Ten girls dressed in identical costumes as Suki but in various colors. Toph was the first girl he recognized dressed in a rich yellow color. His face flushed when he noticed her bare stomach that had shining yellow stones wrapped around her stomach like a necklace around a neck. Her skin was a little darker than he would've thought, but all the traveling and working with the people must have finally brought color to girl's skin. Her hair was also down with long strips of gold silk that matched her hairs length to her hips which were doing a very seductive sway with the beat of the drum.

As the fifth girl came out he noticed a few more drums joining the beat and finally he saw a girl dressed dark blue with bright blue shining stones adorning her stomach and elaborate blue and black make up. Her wavy hair swung around her body as her hips swayed in circles. He couldn't seem to look away from her and she probably had no idea.

A pipa joined in the musical fray and the girls began to dance around the large blazing fire all the while moving their bodies in exotic maneuvers. Aang watched as Katara executed a back hand walkover in sync with all the other girls and he couldn't help but imagine where else her flexibility could pay off. Her body shone in the bright full moon light and her smile never faded with each movement and her eyes were glowing with concentration, trying to perform the task at hand with perfection. Anything and Everything Katara ever tried she shot for perfection. That's just who she was and no matter how many times Aang wanted to tell her that he thought she was perfect, but she was too humble and would deny it to the end.

Her body was twisting and turning in time with the music and Aang was pretty sure that it was now inappropriate for him to stand and so he squirmed in his seat watching her body pulsate, grind, and gyrate to the heavy beat. Finally the bass grew louder and the women struck varying poses that flaunted their best features. An older man in his fifties moved to the front and turned to the crowd.

"Who would like to ask a young lady to be their wife first?" He asked as each girl stood normally facing the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure dash out to Toph. It was a man in his early twenties with blonde hair and was dressed like he was one of the more wealthy men on the island. He was now on his knees and holding out a beautiful metal arm band made of gold with shining green stones. She looked at him with her unseeing eyes with shock that someone had even approached her. It took a moment, in which Aang noticed Sokka about ready to kill the man who stood before her, but she shook her head and the young man walked dejectedly away.

Sokka sighed with relief until he saw another man approach her.

"Ugh, I can't wait anymore!" Sokka grumbled and practically flew out of his seat to beat the next guy to Toph. When he was finally in front of Toph he took her hands into his own. Her mouth dropped open with even more shock than before.

"S-sokka?" She stuttered in her confusion.

"I know I don't have anything to give you right now, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman alive if you just give me a chance. I mean I know I'm just the meat and sarcasm guy, and that I totally don't deserve you, but I want to be your meat and sarcasm guy." His eyes begged for her to except his impromptu proposal.

With her mouth still hanging open she nodded dumbly and fell into his arms. They held each other until Sokka held her at arms length.

"Wait – you'll marry me?" He knew he shouldn't be questioning a good thing, but the pessimist in him made him ask.

"Yes, but I refuse to live in the South Pole year round. I don't care if it's your home village. I refuse to be blind for whole years at a time." She smirked at him.

"Anything you want my little love muffin – "

"And there will be no pet names, Snoozles."

He looked like he wanted to object but he didn't want to ruin anything yet and so it was with a light heart that he gathered his stubborn earthbender into his arms and eagerly brought his lips to hers'. Toph gasped at the sudden and unexpected contact but quickly recovered and returned the kiss with fervor while winding her arms around his neck. Loud hooting and cheers accompanied the couple's first kiss but they didn't notice, because they were the only people who existed in that moment to each other.

Aang and Zuko couldn't help but join in on the cheering. If someone would've told Aang five years earlier that his best friends would be getting married he would've laughed until he turned blue, but he couldn't be happier for them.

"You know, if you don't ask her, I will." Zuko said in all seriousness.

Aang blanched and quickly rose from his seat to find that there was already a line in front of Katara. What if she accepted one of their proposals first? Using the air beneath him he leapt above the heads in front of him to see how many people were in line and how well Katara was fairing. To put it simply, his odds didn't look so good. She was giggling and blushing but shaking her head in the direction of the man in front of her. And there was still at least five men before Aang! Flustered, Aang shouted to the men in front of him.

"I'm exorcising my right as the Avatar to ask her first!" Aang hated pulling the Avatar card but he wouldn't risk losing Katara to some other man until he had a shot first. It worked because the men in front of him stepped aside until he only saw Katara just ten feet in front of him. Her eyes caught his and he knew that this was the moment he had to ask her or he would most likely lose his chance. And by the look in her eyes, she knew it as well.

He approached her slowly and watched her eyes tear up whether from horror or happiness he couldn't tell. When he was only a foot in front of her he brought out the necklace and presented it to her, emblem up.

"Katara, I have loved you since you first took me penguin sledding and that love has only grown since knowing you. When Guru Patik begged me to forget you in order to gain control of the Avatar state I refused, because it would've been like ripping my heart out. When we parted at the end of the war it was because I knew I didn't deserve a chance with you and I thought that I could forget what I felt once you were gone, but I was wrong. It was the biggest mistake I'd made in my life, because every day that you were gone I felt like my hope was gone despite the ending of the war."

Trails of tears wound down Katara's face and she was visibly trembling, but still she couldn't speak.

"I guess what I'm getting at is – well… Katara, will you have me not only as a friend but a husband as well?"

A/N: I know, a cliff hanger. I've been relatively nice to you readers with the last two chapters and the lack of suspense, but it is up to you guys with how far you want me to take this. So, here are the options:

Next chapter is the last one and would include Katara's response and a little surprise for Zuko,

Next chapter is the last one, and because this fic is rated 'M', it goes beyond option 'a' with a little smut,

A couple more chapters including a what happens for weddings and after with an epilogue, or

I'm open to suggestions so feel free to add thoughts!

Thanks again for all of the positive remarks and reviews. They have made me so very very happy! Can anyone guess what will happen in season three after that season finale?? I thought for sure Zuko would turn to the good side for sure, and he's definitely run out of chances in my book, but who knows. If you're interested in some awesome Avatar fan made videos please check mine out on youtube. The link is in my profile; feel free to let me know what you think! Love you all!


	4. Love in the Air

Katara fought back even more tears as she nodded her head in fervor.

"Of course I will Aang," she smiled, but then added: "I've just got one concern."

Aang's face went from joyful to bewildered. "Yes?"

"Will I get to make out with Aang?" She grinned at him.

Aang laughed, "yes, but I thought it was the Avatar you wanted?" Aang was only half teasing.

"Nah, I fell in love with Aang first. The Avatar will have to wait his turn."

Aang laughed heartily at the sky before holding her gaze again, but not abandoning it for fear of embarrassing himself like he had in the past. Resting his left hand on her bare hip he gently pulled her body flush with his own. Katara gasped and tilted her head up so their eyes wouldn't break contact. Twining his fingers through her hair with his remaining hand he brought her lips to his in a soft kiss that left both breathless. Hesitantly they parted when the need for air became too overwhelming.

"Aang," Katara sighed his name and allowed her forehead to rest on his chiseled chest. They held each other for a few minutes until Aang remembered what he had made her. He brought the necklace up towards their chests and held it between them. With out pulling her head back she reached behind her to remove her mother's engagement necklace but Aang stopped her and unclasped it himself. He stepped back and wrapped the memoir of her mother around her wrist.

"You shouldn't have to choose between your mother and I," Aang said quietly.

She beamed up at him as he clasped her new necklace around her neck.

"Katara you have no idea how happy you've made me," Aang whispered into her ear.

"I think I might," she grinned before placing a chaste kiss upon his cheek. When they finally tore their eyes away from each other they noticed that the area had cleared and people were now in their seats waiting patiently for them to follow suit.

Blushing they scurried to their seats and held hands under the table for the remainder of the feast festivities. Katara couldn't stop smiling through the entire affair. She leaned forward to see down Aang's side of the table and noticed a reddening Toph perched on the lap of her brother who was grinning like he had won a life times supply of meat.

"You should have seen how fast he ran to beat the other men in line." Aang grinned.

Katara giggled as she saw Toph tug on Sokka's chin rather roughly and pull his lips into a bruising kiss that made Sokka turn beat red. His hands gripped her waist and his fingers danced across her smooth skin. When they broke apart, both were blushing and gasping for air. Tonight would be interesting.

Her gaze went to the right of Sokka and closer to Aang and saw Zuko with a beautiful woman in a seat just beside him. Both were chatting amicably and flirting with gentle touches making them both turn pink in the cheeks. She knew that she knew that girl, but the make up and costume made it hard to place her. Finally it hit her.

Suki.

Zuko gently brushed a piece of chocolate colored hair from her eyes behind her ear causing the Kyoshi warrior to glance down at her knees and then back into his golden gaze. He slowly lowered his lips to hers in a brief and tender kiss. Both pulled away smiling so much it that it almost looked painful.

She definitely didn't see that one coming.

Aang smirked at her, "I guess he had a thing for brunettes."

Katara's brows furrowed in confusion but she shook it off at the look of happiness on her future husband's face. She scooted closer to Aang and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched a few other performances. Finally the moon was shining brightly upon the people from the top of the sky and the festival goers were losing the ability to keep their eyes open. Finally Aang stood in front of the people and bid them goodnight.

Putting his arm around Katara's waist, Aang pulled her into his body and they lead the way to their hut on the hill with the others in tow. When they reached Suki's hut, Zuko and Suki stopped short and waved good bye to the others.

"I want to learn more about my future Fire Queen."

Suki blushed and tugged at his hand to pull him into her hut while shyly waving good bye to their friends.

"Normally I wouldn't encourage my little sister to share a room with any man before she's married; but I have some business to attend to." He winked at Aang and his sister causing Toph to elbow him roughly in the side.

"I better not be this 'business' you speak of," Toph whined.

Katara and Aang giggled at the familiar antics their friends performed. It was as if they were flying across whole countries on top of Appa. Aang was holding the reigns while laughing at Sokka who had been hit in the head by Toph who had taken to swinging around Aang Airbending staff. Katara was always wisely off to the side or sitting beside Aang. They all silently wondered if they would have more moments like these. When they got into their hut they all said their goodnights and Sokka and Toph went to the girl's room while Aang and Katara moved to the boy's old room.

Sokka slid the door closed behind him and watched as Toph crossed the room with her hips subtely swaying with her deliberate steps towards the bamboo mat that they would assumedly be sharing for the night. She turned her head as if to look at him and smirked.

"Were you planning on catching flies with that mouth all night because I had better plans for it tonight."

"Uh… uh – "

"Just get your sweet water tribe butt over here cos I'm getting tired of waiting."

Sokka quickly crossed the room to stop just behind her.

"Here, let me help you with those ribbons and beads," Sokka murmured before deftly moving his fingers through her hair to remove the silky gold ribbons from her waist length hair. While he let his hands do the work, he would occasionally place sweet kisses on her neck and bare shoulders and she would take in an almost silent rush of air. When he was finished she had goosebumps covering her exposed flesh and she was taking deep and ragged breaths. Slowly Sokka traced his fingers down the length of her arms causing her skin to blush and heat under his attention. When he reached her hands he moved to just under her armpits and traced down her sides. Toph shuddered with excitement when his hands briefly passed the sides of her breasts and almost squirmed under his touch. Her waist was silky to the touch and Sokka couldn't help but spend extra time there. He traced circles and hearts and any other shape that gave him excuse to touch her. His hands moved from her sides to circle her belly button and the flat plain that was her stomach.

"I've waited so long to have you," he whispered into her ear. "But I want our first time to happen with out my sister and future brother in law in the next room."

Toph nodded in understanding, for once speechless in Sokka's presence. Sokka grinned because he had finally found a way to make her agree with him. He stepped back away from her so that he wouldn't feel compelled to touch her. Toph also took a step forward and worked to even her breathing while she untied and raveled her top. She let it drop to the floor and it only took a few seconds before her name was escaping his in a strangled cry of distress. She smirked at his reaction to her being topless but continued to undress anyways. Still smirking because she knew that he was standing behind her and could only see what her hair didn't cover; Toph untied her long skirt and let it pool at her feet and stepped forward. Lastly, she unclasped her stomach jewelry and let it also drop to the ground. She felt Sokka's heart rate increase and heard him gasp. Toph moved her hair over her left shoulder and ran her fingers through the unruly mass of raven and smiled genuinely when she felt his heart beating even faster. Finally she felt him move behind her and she gasped when she felt the smooth hard plains of his stomach pressed to the middle of her bare back and his hands gripped her hips. The skin contact made her heart race and she yearned to touch more of him. Finally she gave in and turned so that her chest was pressed against his and they both shivered at the contact.

Sokka moved his hands from her hips to her stomach and then up to soft peaks. Toph head rolled back in pleasure and Sokka took this as encouragement to continue. He traced her hardened nipples casuing her to writh and squirm. Watching her slightly parted lips form silent pleas he finally lifted her head back up and pressed his lips to hers. They each moaned into the other's mouth as they frantically touched and kissed. Their tongues darted out and did their primal mating dance. When they finally broke apart for air the first thing Sokka noticed was that she was wearing ceremonial make up still and that it was smeared and he could only assume that it was now on his face as well.

"Maybe we should go wash up," Sokka said, emphasizing his point by smudging a gold streak across her left cheek. She chuckled and reached for her dark green robe to cover her naked body. "Lucky, my robe is in _their_ room."

"Just keep your pants on, are you a man or what?" Toph jibed.

His only response was a pout in her direction.

They wound their way up to the hot springs and Sokka watched once again as Toph let her only layer of cover drop to the earth. For as long as he was alive, he would never get over seeing her gloriously and unabashedly naked. With out waiting for him she stepped into the steaming water and sighed in pleasure.

Nervously undoing his pants, Sokka let them drop beside her robe and stepped in beside her.

Despite their new status as engaged, Aang remained as nervous as before if not even more so. Katara stifled a giggle at his light blush and evasive eyes. Stepping forward she took his larger hands in her own.

"We have the rest of our lives to be with each other," Katara said softly. "For now, why don't we just lie down together and you can tell me about why you invited us all to this island, because I'm sure it wasn't just to propose to me."

Aang removed his left hand from hers and rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her gaze even more than before. "Well…"

"Aang…"

"That _was _the reason actually."

Katara took a step back in shock.

"Why now, after so long?" She looked at him grinning.

"You have to promise me you won't get upset first." Aang said cautiously.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Katara joked half-heartedly.

"Avatar Roku came to me while I was meditating last summer and told me I would have to marry with in the year."

"Is that why you proposed to me? Because you knew I'd say 'yes'?" Katara hissed in disbelief.

"NO! Not at all. I proposed to you because I love you and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Roku's demands only made me get over my fear of your rejection and ask before we were too old."

Katara eyed him with slight disbelief. His eyes were wide in worry and his normal care free smile was instead a slight part of the lips, twisted in despair. She knew he was telling the truth. All the times he had tried to lie to her she had been able to see right through it and he would confess minutes later out of guilt.

"I was so certain you would say no," Aang said sadly. "You are such a wonderful woman, that I hardly deserve a chance to be with you let alone marry you."

"Aang, you know that's not true." She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight embrace. "I would've been crazy to say 'no'."

A/N: I'm not sure I can apologize enough for taking so long on such a short chapter. If you decide to throw the tomatoes, I like mine with a little salt. Otherwise, an epilogue is already in the making and will be out sooner than it took to get this chapter out – scouts honor! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I actually just got them all today. It was as if decided to stock pile for a couple weeks and then send them all out at once. I was a little worried no one liked that last chapter, but I stand corrected and probably covered in slightly salted tomatoes.

Thanks for reading! Free Sokka kisses to everyone who reviews – he seems to give enough of them out in the series, I think he can spare a few now 


	5. The Toph and Zuko Twins

Katara awoke feeling completely at peace in the arms of her future husband who was fast asleep; his deep breathing causing her head to rise and fall with the steady motion. She grinned in an attempt to stifle a giggle that threatened to spill from her lips. She couldn't even begin to explain how happy she was at that moment. Her body was intertwined with Aang's own which was shirtless and quickly overheating from the combination of the rising sun and his firebending.

They had decided to wait the week for their wedding to consummate their love, despite their quickly growing need for each other. Katara's fingers traced his chiseled chest, slowly dancing them nimbly down to his stomach and circled his belly button. Aang groaned in his sleep, murmuring her name as if it was a prayer to the spirits.

She grinned, acknowledging her new found effect on him. Despite her silent ministrations on his smooth skin he remained asleep. Continuing lower Katara dared to gently touch just beneath his belly button making him gasp and squirm until finally his eyes batted open revealing a deep steely gray gaze that immediately locked onto her blue version.

Aang playfully glared at her for teasing him while he slept before taking her by surprise and rolling her onto her back. Shocked at how quickly the table had turned she only had time to squeak before his lips were devouring hers. Katara moaned into his lips as the passion consumed them both like flames on timber.

Her hands roamed the bare expanse of his back, gently pressing out small knots and massaging his lean muscles. Aang was busying running a hand up and down her left side, leaving Katara squirming every time he passed a sensitive spot.

"Wait!" Katara whispered urgently.

Aang pulled back quickly, afraid that he had hurt her or taken things too far too quickly. When his body was apart from hers, hovering over her, Katara crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of her night shirt and quickly pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

Aang's mouth gaped as her bare torso was exposed to him. She was lovelier than he could have ever imagined. Katara grinned up at him from her place on the floor before placing her hand behind his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers.

This time, Aang's hand was able trace a pattern up and down the sides of her bare skin. It was slightly cool to the touch, but after a little attention it would heat and blush removing any doubt in his head that she wasn't enjoying this. Finally his hand moved to the front of her and he was amazed to feel her muscles tightening under his touch and she was beginning to quiver in excitement. He made small circles around her breasts, prolonging their destination to the tan colored nipples.

"Aang, please!" Katara whimpered.

Grinning with his lips pressed to hers still, he brought his fingers to her nipple that was obviously aching for attention and watched as her body jerked into his touch before he covered her with his large palm and slowly massaged her breasts.

Katara's head fell back into her pillow in pure ecstasy and she groaned while biting her lower lip. Aang took this as a good sign and lowered his mouth onto her other breast and tentatively licked her nipple with interest.

"Oh Aang!" Katara whimpered.

Aang continued to let his tongue trace her before giving it a sound suck that sent her hips bucking into his own making him groan into her breast. Causing her this much pleasure was addictive and Aang had no doubt they wouldn't need to worry about having children if this was a sign of things to come.

"COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE?? SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP STILL!" Came a feminine shout from the other side of the hut.

Both and Aang and Katara froze in embarrassment of being caught and leapt away from each other.

"I guess we'll have to wait to do anything like that until we're absolutely alone, huh?" Aang smirked slightly, trying to dispel the awkwardness that hung in the air.

It worked because Katara giggled quietly before putting her shirt back on and standing, offering her hand to him to help him up.

"Yeah, well we've waited this long, right?" Katara smiled at him.

"And more!" Aang laughed, causing her to blush.

"Well, I believe I have a wedding to plan for the end of the week, don't I." Katara grinned. "I'd ask Toph to join me, but I don't want to even peek over there."

"I'm coming Sugar Queen, keep your shirt on!" Toph shouted again. A loud snore could finally be heard followed by some incoherent mumbling.

Apparently Sokka hadn't woken from any of the shouting and other activities that had occurred that morning. _'Thank the Spirits he could sleep through the end of the world!' _Katara grinned.

"Good because I'd like to get some clothes out of our room so I don't have to walk around in pajamas through town."

"You mean you actually slept in clothes last night?!" Toph asked bluntly.

"TOPH!" Katara yelped at her friend's now apparent state of dress, and with her brother!

Aang blushed a deep crimson before covering his face with both hands and groaning. He did not want to think of his old earthbending teacher as naked and with his other friend.

A throaty chuckle could be heard from the blind girl.

When Aang looked to Katara he was amused to find an even more humiliated face stuck on her face. You could have sworn she had actually just seen her brother and friend naked together. All thoughts of a certain naked earthbender, Aang laughed as well and nearly fell over in a fit of laughter when Katara fixed him with a bewildered stare.

"Done!" Toph announced and they heard a door sliding open.

Katara nimbly leapt over the few obstacles in the boy's room to their door and out of Aang's sight. He ran a hand over his bald head and sighed happily. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world to have Katara by his side. Grinning like an idiot, Aang dressed for the day and neatened up the room before making his way out to the dining and living area. The girls had already dashed out the door with out eating breakfast. Aang happily went to the kitchen and settled in to make a breakfast for him and Sokka, strategically forgetting the meat that he knew Sokka would be craving.

When he was finished he brought the bowls of fruit and a plate of bread to the table and noticed that the water tribe warrior was still softly snoring in the other room. Terrified that Aang would see something he shouldn't he got close to the girl's room and shouted for Sokka.

"Sokka, breakfast is ready!"

A loud snort followed by the continuation of snoring was his only response.

"There's a large buffet of meat with Toph on top!" He tried and before he could even turn around Sokka was out with only a sheet around his waist with his head turning side to side in quick succession.

"Where!? WHERE?!" He nearly shook Aang in his urgency to find the prize that awoke him.

Aang doubled over in laughter as it slowly sank into Sokka what had happened.

"You little – " But Aang was already dancing out of reach as Sokka chased him in an attempt to strangle him.

Zuko stepped in just in time to have to dodge one of Sokka's diving attempts and nearly screaming like a girl to avoid the half naked water tribe man.

"What in Agni is going on in here?!" Zuko demanded in Fire Lord fashion.

Aang only laughed harder because Sokka had finally given up and was gasping for air beside the front door.

Sokka, grumbling, crossed the room to the boy's room to dress for the day.

"Suki left to plan wedding stuff and forgot to feed me," Zuko pouted.

"Well, there's always enough fruit and bread here." Aang replied as he got ready a bowl for Zuko to join them.

When they were all eating they discussed general plans for the week.

"Suki wants to get married here, but I know there will need to be a ceremonial one when we return to the Fire Palace. The people will want to meet their Queen and they are in need of a celebration of sorts. So we've decided to have two weddings."

Aang and Sokka nodded along.

"Are you and Toph going to live in the South Pole full time, Sokka?" Aang asked.

"No, it wouldn't be fair for her if she had to be totally blind for so long. And it would really depress her to not be around some kind of earth. I've seen Katara with out water and she's horrible. I can't even imagine a cranky Toph."

"So what are you going to do?" Zuko asked as he took a mouthful of kiwi.

"We'll live in Guy Ta for most of the year and I will travel for a couple months to the South Pole to check on progress and help with politics. If she wants to she can travel with me or she can take that time to travel her route and check on other Earthen towns."

"That sounds like a great idea. We'll still be able travel and help others in the effort of recovering." Aang said excitedly.

"What about you Aang; where will you and Katara live?" Sokka asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Well, Avatar Roku said that I needed to help rebuild the Air Nomads and so I thought the best place to start would be the Western Air Temple. It's close enough to the Fire Nation so I can visit and help out where needed and almost an equal distance between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes so Katara can visit either. I was hoping that we could travel by land encouraging others to join us. It would be lonely to have an entire mountain to ourselves."

Katara, Toph, and Suki all traveled through the busy market ducking under baskets held high and dodging kids running rampant through the cart-way.

"So there is supposed to be three weddings every day for the next three days after today?" Toph asked while chewing on a piece of grass and strategically hopping over a small rabbit dog.

"Yes," Katara nodded. "We're supposed to register at the town hut for a day, time, and location."

"Why don't we head there first then," Suki said, changing their direction.

There was only one girl ahead of them in line when they arrived and the wait was short. A tall elderly woman that reminded Katara of a tall oak tree stood behind a table with a feathered quill and a long scroll.

"When is the soonest date and time open?" Toph dead panned.

The woman smiled despite Toph's attitude. "Tomorrow evening at dusk."

"Sounds good, can we hold the ceremony on top of the hill by our hut?" She rushed through as if it would be less painful. It seemed she had her fears about marrying but she was tackling them head on, much like her bending.

"Of course, the ceremony will begin at 7 o'candle, your name?"

"Toph Be Fong and I will be marrying Sokka of the Southern Water tribe." The woman's grin only grew and she wrote down the information.

"Thank you. And you?" She looked towards Suki.

"Have anything two days from now?" Suki blushed and averted her eyes from the smiling woman.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do. Is dawn alright with you?" Suki thought of how much Zuko seemed to like the mornings and nodded in affirmation. "I'd like to have it on the grassy cliffs on the east side of the island, if I could."

"Not a problem Suki dear," the woman smiled and wrote down the information. "And you, young lady?"

"Anything for tomorrow night?" Katara asked hopefully.

"Well, your friend here just took the last wedding spot for the day."

"I mean when the moon is at it's highest. There's a full moon tomorrow night and – "

"Oh a _waterbender_!" The old woman exclaimed. "I have heard that it is tradition for weddings in the water tribes to be held at night with a full moon. It's true then?"

Katara blushed and nodded.

"Then of course you can have it tomorrow night. Where would you like to hold the ceremony?"

"On the beach, please." Katara smiled to herself. She would have her three favorite things all in one night; the ocean, the full moon, and Aang.

The girls left after thanking the old woman and soon found themselves at a fabric hut. Only Katara and Toph had to buy fabric, as Suki was wearing her mother's wedding dress so Suki let them be and left for hut so she could have adjustments made on the dress she would be wearing. The bender's each chose some fabric consisting of soft silks and even some lace and shear for veils. After paying they went straight to Suki's to see how she was doing.

Upon walking in they saw a young woman who looked to be a few years younger than Suki but looked to be related to her taking measurements around her arms. Suki looked up at them and looked prepared to yell but t hen relaxed when she realized it was them.

"Sorry, I thought you might be Zuko. I didn't want him seeing the dress before the wedding." Suki smiled shyly.

"No problem, I've been told I look a lot like him." Toph dead panned with a straight face.

Suki was the first to crack and Katara and the seamstress were soon to follow. When Katara finally composed herself enough, she shut the door behind her.

"Do you think we could stay here to start working on the dresses? We didn't want the guys to see us make ours either." Katara asked.

"Sure thing," Suki grinned. "The current company was becoming dull anyways."

This earned her a sound smack in the stomach making Suki flinch good naturedly.

"This is my cousin Meling. She's helping me adjust my mother's dress. She's the best seamstress on the island and I'm luck to have her help." Her cousin beamed up at her cousin. "Meiling, these are my friends Katara and Toph."

"It is an honor to meet you," Meiling bowed slightly at the neck.

"And you," Katara and Toph replied repeating the neck bow.

"Alright Toph, you first. Stand over here – " Katara forcefully tugged the girl's arm and pulled her near a lamp so Katara could see what she was doing.

"I'm not going to like this am I." It was a statement and not a question and Katara knew there was no use in lying to her.

"I'll try to be quick." Toph undressed down to her undergarments and allowed Katara to hang variations of fabrics over and around her for at least an hour. When all fabric was off her and Toph though she might be done she began to move, but Katara held her in place. "I've got to take measurements now, sorry. Then I'll be done."

Toph sighed dramatically before submitting to the torture that was having a string being wrapped around various parts of your body and the scratching of the feathered pen across parchment. Another hour later Katara finally sighed and took a seat on the floor.

"Done," she sighed.

"Yes!" Toph yelled, fist in air.

"Did you want me to measure your's out for you, Katara?" Meling spoke up from the seat beside Suki. She was currently taking in the waist of Suki's dress.

"If you don't mind," Katara smiled.

And so Katara went through the clothing and measuring. "You know, I could really whip up a splendid dress for you. You'll be very busy with your friend's and you probably wouldn't be able to sleep if you wanted to finish both in time."

"You'd do that?" Katara asked, eyes hopeful.

Meiling smiled and nodded, "of course! Besides, I have a lovely idea. My cousin here is too fat for the dress I have in mind."

"Hey!" Suki was out of site but had apparently heard everything; or at least the last remark.

Meling ducked a pan that came flying from the kitchen.

"When I'm Queen I can have you sentenced to sewing socks for the rest of your life you ungrateful earth wench!" Still out of sight, the girls muffled their laughs into their arms.

The girl's spent their day talking and sewing, or in Toph and Suki's case intervals of napping, eating, and talking. When the sun began to hide behind the hills Katara and Toph said their goodbyes and left for their hut.

When they were about fifty feet from the hut Toph stopped Katara with a hand on her arm.

"Katara, I wanted to thank you for going out of your way to make my wedding dress. Because of me, you won't be able to make your own, and – "

"Hey – wait until you see it first. Have you seen some of the pants I fixed for Sokka? You might not want to thank me just yet." Katara smiled.

Toph punched Katara in the arm, "thanks. Not like it's going to be on for long anyways."

"Ugh! Toph! He's my brother! BROTHER!!"

Toph snorted and grinned.

"I meant that I'll be wearing something else for your wedding later that night."

They smiled and Katara put an arm over Toph's shoulder and they began the walk back to their hut.

"You know I always thought of you as my sister; I guess after tomorrow it'll be official." Katara grinned over at her friend.

"Awww, don't get mushy on me!" Toph whined.

Laughing they finally made it to the door.

"Oh and Katara; I feel the same." She smiled lightly and led the way into the hut.

"Toph!!" Came an excited yell from inside she knew to be from her brother.

"I was only gone for a day, keep your pants on." Toph whined from the embrace of the man she would be marrying. He dragged her into the girl's bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Good to see you too brother!" Katara shouted from the doorway. Only Zuko was in the main room now.

"Is it safe to return to Suki's?" Zuko said rubbing a sore spot on the side of his head that looked suspiciously like the side of a pan.

"Yeah, she's done with wedding stuff for the day."

"Thank Agni! Women are crazy when it comes to weddings. Tell Aang I'll be returning for breakfast tomorrow so I don't have a repeat of this morning." He bowed and left out the front door.

Katara sighed and rolled her shoulders to relieve the ache from hunching over and sewing all day. That's when he walked in the back door whistling some absurd tune and airbending a few marbles in his hand.

She had a flash back to the first time they were on Kyoshi Island and he was trying to impress her with the very same trick.

"What?" His voice broke her daydream and she laughed when he had a quirky confused look on his face.

"I was thinking of the last time you were having fun with marbles on this island." She grinned and he beamed brightly across the room at her. Katara's heart seemed to skip a beat and her breath hitched. He was so handsome and wonderful and she had to be the luckiest woman alive. Aang noticed the change and quickly crossed the distance between them and took her into his arms and brought her lips roughly to his. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and she moved even closer into the embrace needing to feel more of him against her body. His hands were kneading her hips and moving lower to her butt before he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He slowly walked across the room to the bedroom they were sharing, not daring to break the kiss.

When they finally made it into the bedroom Aang feel back onto the bed they shared with a small gust of air coming off the bed to soften their landing. They soon found they were beginning to over heat and they all but tore the clothing off each other until both just had bottoms on and were gasping for air and somehow not finding it. Aang latched his mouth onto Katara's breast and it took all her will power not to scream in pleasure but still found her hips bucking into his. Aang stopped what he was doing and Katara nearly whimpered at the loss.

"Katara, if I don't stop now I don't think I will be able to later on."

He was right and Katara hated the control he seemed to have over his body because her's was still throbbing and hot and in need of serious release and she was more than willing to abandon her plans of waiting to all of that now. But he was right, they needed to stop. Tomorrow night they could pick up where they left off.

"Okay," she let her drop to the crook between his neck and shoulder and started her meditative breathing in hopes it would calm her. He seemed to be doing the same thing. Katara searched her muddled brain for a topic they could talk about and settled on the wedding; he would need to know eventually.

"I should have asked before I went ahead and planned the date, but is tomorrow night alright for our wedding?"

Aang tensed beneath her. "Tomorrow night?" His voice was squeaky.

Katara furrowed her brow, "is it a bad night?"

"No; it's just so soon – "

"I don't understand. Do you have any reservations about marrying me now?" Katara asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"No! Not at all." He paused, wanting to say the right thing this time. "I just need to know that you want this – us. I know I've wanted you – needed you, since I was twelve, but I don't know…" He wanted to be able to finish his thought but he was at a loss. He needed to know that he would be with him forever, that she wasn't going through with this with any doubts and that she really wanted him.

"Aang, I love you; I always have in some way or another. I know exactly what kind of man you are and that's the man I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. There's nothing to think about. I know I want us. I want to spend my days by your side watching our children run around chasing flying lemurs and begging for rides on Appa."

Aang eyes were beginning to brim with tears that Katara couldn't see until she lifted her head from it's position on his naked chest to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were also starting to tear up and they softly chuckled at each other.

Aang grinned widely, "I'm getting married tomorrow to the most amazing woman in the world!"

Katara playfully swatted at him and rested her head back on his chest. They both feel asleep with stupid grins on their faces.

A/N: Apparently I am a horrible scout – never trust me again! But review if you liked it or really hated it. One more chapter to come with weddings and epilogue.


	6. Mrs Meat and Sarcasm

Katara was just putting the final touches on Toph's dress while the earthbender was wearing it and actually liking the results quite a bit

Katara was just putting the final touches on Toph's dress while the earthbender was wearing it and actually liking the results quite a bit. It was two pieces as traditional wedding dresses were with a bodice that hugged her upper body with no sleeves. The white bodice was decorated with rectangular copper buttons going down the front. The skirt was ankle length and equally as white as the top but with a copper and bronze dragon twisting around the hem that flowed around her and gave it the illusion that the dragon was moving. The space earth arm band Sokka had given her five years back was now shaped as a phoenix wrapped around her upper arm. Dragons represented man in all their strength while phoenixes represented a woman's honesty and inner strength.

Katara finished off Toph's look by putting her hair into a simple up-twist with gold lilies and a copper barrette to hold it up.

"By the spirits you look beautiful Toph!" Katara exclaimed.

The blind girl blushed and let her empty gaze fall to the floor.

"You think so?" She asked tentatively.

"Absolutely." Katara affirmed.

Zuko walked into the hut and let his jaw drop as he saw Toph. He had never looked at the blind girl as anything but a war hero and master of her own element and he still only saw that but she had clearly transformed into a rare flower.

"Sokka's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you, Toph." He said, meaning every word.

Toph blushed and smiled shyly, which looked out of place on her normal grinning face but was still very sweet. "Thanks hot-head, I'll keep what you said in mind the next time Suki comes at you with a frying pan. I may just stop her."

Zuko scowled at her and sent a silent prayer that Sokka would survive the marriage. His hand absently went to the light blue bruise on the side of his head and added his name to Sokka's.

Katara watched their bickering and shook her head. They've all come so far but at the same time they were exactly the same as they were five years back. Sure Zuko's temper had leveled off a bit and Toph's bluntness had dulled at the edges, but when Katara looked at them again it was as if they were 12 and 16 again and Toph was teasing Zuko about accidentally starting the tent on fire while training Aang. Katara was still 14 with her hands on her hips and keeping her lips sealed but clearly disapproving of their argument. Sokka was still 16 and chasing Momo around because he had stolen the last papaya. Aang was 13 and rubbing down Appa as his firebending lesson had clearly ended. Katara shook her head from her reverie and began guiding Toph to the front door of the hut.

"Count to 200 and then start walking to the hill where the ceremony is. Zuko, come on!" She grabbed his wrist and they left Toph to her thoughts.

Toph began counting in her head and when she finally reached 200 she started heading out the door at a slow pace, allowing her mind to wander. Every time she thought of Sokka her heart would race like a stampede of rough rhinos and it scared her to death that he had this much control over her with out even being present. Part of her wanted to make a mad dash in the opposite direction and try to barter her way onto a ship for the coast, but then she could hear his voice in head telling her how much she meant to him. Of course she loved him; always had, always will. She couldn't picture a life with out him. With out knowing it her pace began to pick up as she made her way to where she would tie her life to the only man she had ever pictured doing this with.

Sokka saw her first, having been solely looking for her and her alone. He saw the sun shining off her ebony colored hair and the light catching on the flowers twisted in her hair. Then he saw her face, more beautiful then anything he had ever seen in his life. It looked as if she were fighting a large smile in an attempt to look serene and calm. Then he saw Toph in her entirety and she took his breath away. What had he done to deserve her? She was this tough and beautiful flower that kept him sane and made him crazy and she was going to be all his. It seemed like an eternity but she was now standing in front of him and he reached out his hand to help her onto the slightly raised earth platform.

They held hands and stared into each other's eyes, Toph imagining the look on his face as she felt his heart race through the earth they stood on.

"Your vows…" the man encouraged.

"Toph, the first time we met I thought you were this haughty wild child who would sooner break my arm then be nice to me. After all the time we spent together traveling I started noticing all the different Toph's and I fell in love with every single one of them." He cleared his throat in hopes his nerves would vanish, but he doubted he would ever be an absolutely confident man in front of this particular woman. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that although my love came for you fast and hard it has been a long time coming and I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

Toph blushed and tried hard not to drop her sightless gaze to the ground so he wouldn't see her flushed but she continued to keep her face tilted up in his direction.

"You once went through a phase where you felt useless to the team because you couldn't bend an element. Even then I knew that you were worth everything to me. You thought so little of yourself, but I've always thought the world of you. When you only saw a rude midget who could kick your butt I saw you as a brilliant and strong warrior whom I admired greatly. I love you Sokka; I always have and I always will."

There was a sob from the audience, and it helped Toph to smile even more. Sokka squeezed her hands a little tighter and brought them to his lips for a chaste kiss. A young girl from the village walked up to the platform where the couple stood and gave each a ring that would be exchanged and to Sokka a necklace that he had been working on since after the party. After they exchanged rings Sokka gently fastened the dark green ribbon around her neck. A gold pendent hung from it with the southern water tribe symbol. Toph touched the necklace and let her fingers take in the carvings.

"Its earth kingdom colors, but southern water tribe symbols."

"It feels beautiful." Her smile grew so wide it was beginning to hurt but she didn't care. She had never been so happy.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Toph reached a hand up behind his neck and pulled him down in a searing kiss that left the crowd laughing and cheering.

"You're mine now, Mr. Meat-and-sarcasm." She grinned.

"You know that makes you Mrs. Meat-and-sarcasm right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

Sokka's jaw dropped and he stared down at the seemingly quiet and demure girl beside him and broke out laughing.

"By the spirits, I love you but you aren't going to make this easy are you?"

Toph shook her head allowing a few wisps of hair to escape her intricate binding.

"Rest assured that it won't kill you." Toph said in mock-seriousness.

"But it'll come damn close." He took her hand in his and they walked back down to the hut for a splendid dinner with friends to celebrate.

Zuko, Suki, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph all sat around the table at their hut passing around delicious dishes that Suki and Katara had spent all day cooking. There were large assortments of meats, vegetables, fruits, and breads. They all laughed and reminisced about the old days while everyone but Katara and Aang drank mulled wine.

When the food had long since been finished Aang glanced out the window and saw where the moon was in the sky. With a start he realized that his wedding was going to be commencing in an hour. It was time they started getting ready. He got up and turned to his friends.

"It's time," Aang said with a wide grin.


End file.
